Computer users often submit search requests to search services in an attempt to access information about products, places, people, and the like so that the users can compare the accessed information with information about similar products, places, people, and the like. Often, a user must access a set of information and save or print the information so that the user can refer to the information when making a comparison. Although some websites, generally associated with manufacturers and retailers, may provide options for comparing like products, most search services currently do not provide such services.